Ichigo Kurozaki et les 7 nains
by Orious
Summary: Bouarf, immaginez le compte de blanche de Blanch-Neige, remodelé à ma sauce avec les personnages de Bleah, ça fait quelque chose de... Très original !
1. Tout n'est pas si bien

Ichigo-Kurozaki et les 7 « nains »… Titre vachement accrocheur et original -_-

Bref ! Tout appartient à Tite Kubo tout ça tout ça

Juste un délire digne d'un drogué à l'opium ! En espérant que cette histoire débile au possible vous plaise, c'est la première histoire que j'écris, soyez indulgents. Ca devait être un one-shot mais l'histoire sera en 2 parties.

Bonne lecture :-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Kurozaki était un jeune homme de 17 ans, il vivait dans un somptueux manoir avec son beau-père, Isshin Kurozaki, un alcoolique–dépressif-pervers et surtout cruel. Ce dernier passait son temps à se demander pendant combien de temps garderait-il sa beauté, il fit alors venir un chirurgien-styliste renommé, du nom de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, il fut convoqué au manoir durant la matiné pour parler de beauté avec le maître des lieus.

- Bouge de mon chemin du con ! A peine arrivé, Mayuri croisa le chemin d'Ichigo qui nettoyé le sol à la main. Mayuri a un fort accent italien, normal pour un styliste !)

Ichigo ne répondit rien et continuait de frotter le sol, il avait l'habitude de se faire insulter voir frapper, mais maintenant il passait outre et ne fit aucune remarque au nouvel arrivé.

- A Mayuri, ma couille ! Je t'attendais depuis un moment !

- Oui je sais je le suis toujours, il serra la main d'Isshin avec délicatesse et lui fit un regard genre « hummm tu es à croquer » (A prononcer « tou è sa crrroquè »)

- Alors, parlons sérieusement, je viens de divorcé de ma 5ème femme, il m'en faut une autre, tu me conseil quoi pour garder ma précieuse beauté afin d'en conquérir une autre ? En effet Isshin était un bel homme, mais l'alcool lui creusait le visage est l'enlaidissait.

- Oh pas grand-chose, un peu de collagène par ci par là et c'est bon !

- Je te fais confiance, T'es un expert, tu me donnes quel âge ? A propos quel est mon meilleur profil ?

- Je t'en donne 30 est ton meilleur profil est le droit car le grain de beauté sur ta mâchoire fait tout le charme.

On toqua à la porte.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre, dit Ichigo, mais j'ai reçu une lettre pour participer à un casting de mannequin demain à l'autre bout du pays, puis-je y aller ? Il avait son air soumis mais son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme un jeune puceau devant le fait accomplit !

Isshin resta interdit face à cette nouvelle, mais il n'en pensait pas moins, il était hors de question que son beau-fils soit mannequin, il pourrait devenir plus populaire que lui-même à cause de sa beauté, et il était hors de question. Un plan se dessina dans sa tête pour qu'Ichigo ne puisse jamais participer à ce casting, ne plus participer à rien du tout d'ailleurs.

- Mais bien sur que tu peux y aller, répondit Isshin avec un grand sourire faux, appelle moi des que tu y seras.

- Merci beaucoup père ! Vous serez fier de moi ! Ichigo était heureux de quitter sa prison pendant une journée, mai ne se doutait pas du piège qui se refermait sur lui.

- Mais je t'en prie, aller file ! Une fois Ichigo sortit, il se tourna vers Mayuri, Je vais engager deux tueurs pour qu'ils s'occupent d'Ichigo, ce petit con m'a assez pourri la vie comme ça, hors de question qu'il soit plus populaire que moi !

- Tu y vas un peu fort mais si c'est ce que tu veux.

Ichigo entra dans sa chambre, prépara sa valise en quelques minutes, très pressé de pouvoir partir de cet endroit. 10 minutes après, il était dans le bus qui allait à l'aéroport. Il descendit de ce dernier au bout d'une heure de trajet pour en reprendre un autre car l'aéroport n'était pas tout près ! (Manquerait plus que ça) Il commença à marcher dans la pénombre car la nuit s'installait peu à peux (Logique !) mais il ne flaira pas le danger tout de suite, c'est quand il se sentit suivre qu'il commença à paniquer et à accélérer. Il tourna au 1er coin de rue pour semer son ou ses poursuivants, et continua son chemin pars des rues détournées de sa destination, c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva dans un cul de sac, entouré d'immeubles. Il se retourna et vit ses 2 assaillants marcher lentement vers lui… (Pas trop lentement non plus, on n'a pas que ça à foutre)

- Oh petit, pourquoi tu marches si vite, on ne va pas te manger.

- C'est vrai, on veut juste te parler

Ces voix, Ichigo les connaissaient, c'était celles de 2 des assassins de son beau-père, il s'agissait de Lemura Yasochika et Iba Tetsuzaemon il les avait rencontrés une fois il y a quelques mois, Ichigo ne mis pas longtemps à deviner pourquoi ils étaient là.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Ichigo n'été pas fier, et tremblait intérieurement, mais luttait pour donner l'expression qu'il était sur de lui.

- C'est ton père qui nous a envoyé pour te tuer, répondi Lemura, mais nous on est pas d'accord.

- C'est vrai renchéri Tetsuzaemon, c'est pas notre boulot de descendre les mouflets comme toi, c'est au dessous de nous.

- Donc on va te laisser une chance de t'enfuir, on compte jusqu'à 10 pour te laisser le temps de partir, et après 10 on te poursuit et si t'es pas très loin, on te rate pas.

-Ok, ça me va, répondit Ichigo, la gorge sèche, il n'arrivait pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes, il ne pensait juste à s'enfuir.

- Près ? 1…

Ichigo pris ses jambes à son cou et parti en toute vitesse, regardant nulle part et fonçant tête baissée, il voulait seulement rester en vie. Il Couru tellement qu'il arriva à la gare, il décida qu'il fallait mieux prendre le train et partir très loin d'ici. C'est comme ça qu'il prit un billet pour le sud du pays, peu importe l'endroit exact, et embarqua quelques minutes plus tard. Quand le train commença à partir, il vit par la fenêtre ses deux poursuivants le chercher sur le quai, Ichigo commençait enfin à respirer normalement.

- Je l'ai échappé belle, pensa Ichigo, maintenant je ne peux plus retourner chez moi… Mais ou vais-je aller ?? Je vais suivre le vieil adage « Je vais là ou mes pas me mènent »

Il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, toujours assis dans le train, mais celui-ci été quasiment vide, Ichigo s'arrêta au 1er arrêt possible et se rendit compte qu'il été arrivé dans un endroit super paumé…Il marcha toute la journée dans l'espoir d'arriver dans une ville mais ce fut peine perdue, et c'est comme ça qu'il s'écroula de fatigue, à cause de sa valise lourde à porter et du fait qu'il n'avait rien bu et rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, au pied d'un bois.

- Tu crois qu'il est vivant ?

- Mais oui Jushiro, il est vivant, sinon il n'aurait pas d'air qui sortirai de sa bouche !

- C'est vrai tu as raison Kensei, je crois qu'on devrait le ramener chez nous, répondit Shunsui.

- Hors de question ! Riposta Toshiro, il ne doit pas venir dans notre repère.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Kisuke, il a besoin d'aide et nous sommes les seuls êtres humains sur plusieurs kilomètres.

- Oui je suis d'avis de Kisuke, ramenons le avec nous, qu'en pense tu Renji ?

- Tu as raison Hanataro, il faut le ramener et le soigner.

C'est ainsi que les 7 hommes penchés autour d'Ichigo décidèrent de le soigner et de prendre soin de lui, Kisuke le pris sur son dos, et c'est ensembles que les 8 hommes arrivèrent dans une petite clairière ou trônait une maison simple en brique rouges, ici-même ou vivait les hommes qui ont secouru Ichigo.

Ichigo se reveilla en début de soirée et se rendit compte qu'il été dans un lit confortable, il rassembla ses souvenirs mais son dernier était la vue d'un bois, et ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il entreprit de sotir du lit, prendre des affaires qu'il y avait dans sa valise à coté du lit, s'habiller, et rejoindre les bruits de voix qui venaient du bout du couloir. Il déboucha dans une pièce ou se tenait 7 hommes autour d'une table.

- Mais ou-est-ce que j'ai atterrit ? Se demanda Ichigo.

- Ah bah je vois que tu es réveillé lui dit un homme brun aux cheveux long avec une longue veste aux motifs floraux.

- Euh, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Ichigo un peu perdu.

- Nous sommes des bucherons répondit le même homme, laisse moi me présenter, je suis Kyoraku Shunsui, celui aux cheveux rouges c'est Renji, Le petit brun c'est Hanataro, en face de lui c'est Toshiro, à coté Kisuke, le grand c'est jushiro et celui en bout de table c'est Kensei.

- Enchanter de vous connaître dit Ichigo, puis-je me joindre à votre table ? Le pauvre avait vraiment la dalle !

- Bien sur répondit Hanataro, mange tout ce que tu veux !

- Pas tout quand même répondit Kensei d'un ton froid, moi aussi j'ai faim.

- Oh… Je ne veux pas vous gêner. Ichigo ne savait plus ou se mettre.

- Mais tu gènes pas va ! Allez raboule à coté d'moi, lui dit Renji, Tiens voilà pour toi ! lui dit-il en lui remplissant une assiete.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, chacun voulant en savoir plus sur Ichigo.

- Alors d'où viens-tu ? Demanda Toshiro

- J'habite une grand ville bien plus au nord d'ici, je vis, ou plutôt vivait, avec mon beau-père, mais alors que j'étais sorti, il envoya 2 tueurs à mes trousses pour m'éliminer. J'ai réussi à prendre la fuite par le train et quand je suis descendu de celui-ci, j'ai marché et c'est comme ça que vous m'avez trouvé.

- Ouha, c'est un cinglé ton beau-père, fit Renji

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta Jushiro, arriver à vouloir tuer son presque fils, c'est ahurissant, je suis choqué ! (Ame sensible)

- Bah vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais repartir demain et essayer de trouver un job en ville, répondit Ichigo.

- C'est hors de question ! Répliqua Kensei, tu restes avec nous tant que tu n'es pas majeur, on a ta responsabilité… Oui j'ai regardé tes papiers d'identité quand tu dormais.

- C'est pas joli joli marmonna Hanataro.

Toshiro prit la parole :

- Mais Kensei à raison, il doit rester avec nous jusqu'à sa majorité, ce n'est pas long à attendre. Mais t'as intérêt de te tenir à carreau, dit-il à Ichigo.

- Oui bien sur, répondit Ichigo les yeux vers le bas, je me ferai tout petit. Et merci à vous.

- Pas d'problème vieux ! Lui annonça kisuke avec une tape dans le dos, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant !

En effet, ils avaient expliqué qu'ils étaient tous frères et demi-frères, et qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans cette maison car c'était le seul endroit ou ils se sentaient à l'aise.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je vais me coucher, la route m'a épuisé, dit Ichigo aux autres.

- Okay fit Shunsui, on te réveille demain avant que nous partions bosser, repose toi bien !

- Merci, bonne nuit à tous.

Ichigo quitta la pièce, monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre ou il s'été réveillé tout à l'heure. Il se déshabilla et replongea sous la couette et s'endormit quelques minutes après, d'un sommeil de plomb.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà :-), Désolé pour les fautes :s

La seconde partie sera aussi la dernière, elle sera peut-être un peu plus longue, et je ne sais pas qui choisir pour la princesse charmante ou le prince charmant, suggestions ?


	2. Mais finit bien quand même !

Re moi, comme promis voilà la dernière partie, ou enfin on découvre qui va réveiller Ichigo du triste sort qu'il va subir, héhé (rire satanique), je me suis inspiré d'un comte relativement connu, pouvez-vouz me dire lequel ? Question trooop dure !

Celui qui dit ce que c'est, il aura... Un sandwich !

Ichigo : A quoi le sandwich ?

Bal0o0 : A la fraise… xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais ou est ce petit batard ?! se demanda Isshin pour une énième fois.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Ichigo était parti et Isshin n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de lui bonnes ou mauvaises… Il avait envoyé des hommes partout dans le pays mais aucun résultat.

- Comme personne n'est capable de le retrouver, je vais y aller moi-même et le refroidir une fois pour toute !

Il fit venir chez lui Mayuri et lui demanda de le rendre aussi méconnaissable que possible grâce à ses techniques de maquillage. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Mayuri avait fini son travail.

- Oh my God Isshin, tu es horriblement vieux et laid, c'est ce que tu attendais de moi ? Dit-il en lui tendant un miroir.

- En effet, tu ne m'as pas loupé.

Isshin avait l'air d'un vieillard sale et malodorant, et rien ne pouvait laisser paraître qui il était réellement.

- Maintenant je vais retrouver sa trace, je sais qu'il a pris un train en direction du sud du pays, je ne m'areterai pas avant que ce gamin soit hors d'état de me nuire !

- Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? interrogea Mayuri ?

- Le gamin adore les pommes, répondit Isshin, celle-ci, dit-il en désignant une pomme rouge appétissante, est infectée d'un poison rare et mortel trouvé par mes scientifique, des que qu'Ichigo croquera dedans, les toxines se libéreront et Bye bye le môme ! Isshin affichait un rictus des plus malsains.

- Et les chances de guérison ?

- Aucune, coma sur le coup qui petit à petit entraine la mort, rien ne pourra le sauver ! Certains disent que seul une émotion forte peut sortir quelqu'un de ce genre de coma, mais comment fait-on pour faire ressentir une émotion à quelqu'un entrain de mourir ?! Une lueur de folie s'empara de son visage, additionné au maquillage, il faisait vraiment peur.

-------------------------------------

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Ichigo était arrivé chez les bucherons, il les aidait comme il le pouvait, le plus souvent en s'occupant de la maison. Il avait pris ses habitudes, en essayant de ne pas embêter ses hôtes, il été proche d'eux, mais il été toujours plus ou moins intimidé par Kensei, et ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Un jour qu'il se promenait avec Kisuke aux alentours du bois, Ichigo aperçu au loin un château magnifique situé à des kilomètres de là ou ils étaient, ses hautes tours blanches partaient à l'assaut du ciel, ce qui lui donnait un aspect de grandeur et de sérénité.

- Dis-moi Kisuke, à qui appartient ce château ? Demanda Ichigo, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le château.

- Oh, il s'agit du château Kuchiki. Il est très ancien, et les Kuchiki vivent ici de génération en génération, l'actuel détenteur du pouvoir, le prince Byakuya a récemment perdu sa femme à ce qu'on raconte, et suite à une promesse de cette dernière, il a adopté la sœur de sa défunte femme, et est donc devenue princesse, ce qui n'a pas plus à l'ensemble de la famille.

- Tu m'étonnes… Ichigo se mit à méditer sur cette étrange famille royale. Mais alors le prince doit rechercher une autre femme non ? Il doit y avoir un héritier ?

- Oula, tu sais moi je me fous totalement de leurs histoires, mais théoriquement oui tu as raison, mais si il ne trouve pas, ce sera à la princesse de trouver un mari et d'avoir un héritier.

- Mais… elle n'est pas de sang royal pourtant ?

- C'est vrai, mais les seuls au courants sont la famille royal, nous les bucherons et toi !

- Et comment ça se fait ? Ichigo restait perplexe.

- Car… mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les 6 autres venaient de les rejoindre.

- Car nous étions domestiques au château avant d'être bucheron, termina Hanataro.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté ? Ca doit être simpa la vie de château même pour des domestiques…

- Pas pour des apprentis « chanteurs » en tout cas…

- A quoi tu fais référence Renji ?? Demanda Kenseï

- Rien du tout…

- Ne nous écartons pas du sujet, dit Toshiro, si nous ne sommes plus là-bas, c'est que notre « contrat » était terminé et qu'on nous a proposé ce poste, ici dans la foret, au calme.

- Je vois… Murmura Ichigo, vous connaissiez les maîtres des lieus ?

- Non car nous étions rarement en rapport avec eux, c'était les valets qui l'étaient, répondit Ukitake.

- Nous devrions rentrer intervint Shunsui, le soleil commence à tomber, et la temperature également, tu me prends dans tes bras Ukitake-kuun ??

- Nan mais et puis quoi encore !

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'ils regagnèrent la maison des bucherons, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! (Manque plus qu'une musique d'ambiance). Ils ne savaient pas qu'au même moment, Isshin avait retrouvé la trace d'Ichigo par le billet de train qu'il avait acheté, et déscendit au terminus de celui-ci, conscient qu'il allait dans la bonne diréction.

- Je vais bientôt pouvoir lui régler son compte… (Sourire satanique)

Les bucherons avaient décidé de faire une petite fête improvisée pour Ichigo, avec musique, rires, et alcool ! Ichigo était ravi et fut surpris de voir ses compagnons totalement… bourrés... !

- Allez Chigooo, vieeent danseer, dit Shunsui

-Euh nan je suis bien ou je suis, je peux profiter du spectacle, dit il avec un sourire en cœur en admirant ses hôtes se lâcher.

En effet il était sur une chaise le long du mur, à observer ses compagnons se défouler, Shunsui dansant sur « Freed from desire » accompagné par hanataro et Toshiro, Kenseï et Renji expliquaient les règles d'un jeu à boire à Joshîro et Kizuke dont le but était bien sûr de finir par terre… Ichigo été le seul à rester à peu près sobre.

- Allez vous êtes prêt, fit Renji, c'est parti !

- Oh mince ! Fit Kenseï, j'ai perdu, c'est bête, je dois prendre un shooter de vodka. Il affichait une mine faussement ennuyé et l'avala d'une traite comme du petit lait.

- Aaah regardeeeez !! fit Jushîro, Renji est bourrééé, il est parterrreuuh. Celui-ci s'écroula lui aussi à peine sa phrase términée

- Ca promet, murmura Ichigo, un petit sourir sur les levres.

C'et ainsi qu'une demie-heure plus tard et 2 bouteilles de Vodka vidées, tous les joueurs étaient par terre, certains endormis, d'autres en plein délire. Les 3 autres qui étaient sur la piste de danse, ont fini par couper la musique et commencer à vider les bouteilles qui restaient, c'est comme ça qu'Ichigo devient le seul pseudo sobre de la soirée (il avait accompagné les autres à finir les bouteilles). Il entreprit donc de coucher tout le monde, il eu du mal avec Kizuke car ce dernier ne cessait d'accrocher Ichigo par la taille en lui répétant « reste avec mouah ».

- Oui bah non, tu dors et tu me laisse tranquille.

- Mais je sui spas fati… Il s'endormit directement.

Il été environ 6 heures du matin et Ichigo entreprit de faire le ménage, comme il n'était pas encore trop crevé. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il termina et décida d'aller se coucher quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte.

- Bonjour mon brave, fit Isshin en contrefaisant sa voix

- Bonjour à vous fit Ichigo, pas très heureux d'être dérangé à cette heure.

- Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure si matinale (tardive pour Ichigo) mais je suis vendeur de pomme et j'aimerai que vous en gouttier une pour moi.

- Euh, je suis désolé mais là ça ne va pas être possible. Son estomac n'était pas capable d'accueillir de la nourriture.

- Oh s'il vous plait jeune homme, vous n'allez pas laisser un vieillard comme moi mécontent.

Ichigo fut pris de pitié et décida d'accepter. Il prit le fruit dans la main, et le croqua directement dans autres cérémonies. C'est alors qu'il su que ce fruit n'était pas ordinaire, mais il était trop tard. Il senti les tenebres l'entouré et un immense froid l'envahit. Il tomba à la renverse, avec l'aspect d'un cadavre.

- Enfin, j'ai réussi !! Isshin jubilait,ce morveux à eu ce qu'il méritait, maintenant il est temps de filer.

Mais Toshiro, qui à la base été descendu pour aider Ichigo, avait assisté à toute la scène. Lorsqu'il vu Ichigo tomber, il su que ce n'était pas normal, et compris qui était l'homme au palier de la porte. Sans réfléchir, il pris une hache qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui (le hasard fait bien les choses) et l'envoya dans le dos d'Isshin, celui-ci ayant eu le temps de faire quelques pas avant de s'effondrer, raide mort.

- Ichigo ! Ichigo réveille toi ! Toshiro senti les larmes commencer à venir sous ses yeux, Ichigo tu m'entends ?! Ne nous laisse pas !

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'Ichigo était dans le coma, chez les bucherons, ces derniers avaient apporté tout l'appareil médical nécessaire chez eux. Aujourd'hui, un dimanche relativement pluvieux, ils s'étaient tous réunis autour du quasi défunt, chacun priant pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'il est dans cet état, intervint Hanataro, vous croyez qu'il y a encore espoir ?

- On en sait rien, fit Kenseï, les médecins ne savent rien sur ce qu'il a, ils ne connaissent pas ce mal.

- Bravo les médecins, dit Kizuke, j'y tiens à ce gamin

- Comme nous tous fit Shunsui, c'est comme notre petit-frère.

C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à leur porte. S'interrogeant tous du regard en se demandant qui ça pouvait être, Renji parti ouvrir la porte, et resta surpris par l'apparition qui était devant chez eux.

- Bonjour monsieur Abaraï, fit la princesse Rukia, je passais dans les environs et j'eu envie de savoir comment vous alliez, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Euh n.. non, non du tout princesse ! Ce dernier s'inclina aussitôt.

- Oh on n'est pas au château ici, on peut se la jouer bonne franquette ici !

Renji était choqué par l'attitude de la princesse, qui en fait était d'un tempérament sociable, voir un peu trop…

- Je vais vous conduire aux autres !

- Avec plaisir, cette dernière suivit Renji jusqu'à une pièce située au 1er étage.

- Princesse ??! Firent tous les bucherons.

- Qu.. Que faites-vous ici ? Articula Hanataro.

- Oh une simple visite de courtoisie, répondit-elle avec un sourire franc et sincère, vous m'avez tous l'air en forme, j'en suis bien contente.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Ichigo sur le lit d'hôpital.

- Mon dieu, fit Rukia émue, qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? Le rouge commença à envahir ses joues.

- C'est une longue histoire fit Jushiro, mais il se nomme Ichigo Kurozaki, nous l'avons recueillit il y a un moment, mais il y a 3 mois il s'est fait attaqué et est dans le coma depuis.

Rukia put sentir l'émotion dans sa voix.

- Oh le pauvre, il est pourtant tellement… Beau.

Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'homme dans le lit, elle était comme hypnotisée par lui, par l'aura de paix qu'il dégagé, c'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui, passa sa main sur le visage d'Ichigo avec une infinie douceur, et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes avec tendresse.

Elle se rappela soudain ou elle été et se releva prestement, les joues écarlates car les hommes n'avaient rien loupés de la scène et se contentaient d'afficher des petits sourires.

C'est alors que l'impensable arriva, Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira, comme si il se réveillait d'une très longue nuit, laissant des bucherons et une Rukia sans voix, mais cette dernière fut ravi de voir l'effet de son baiser, et lui en donna un autre. Ichigo qui fut surpris qu'une belle jeune femme l'embrasse des le reveil, ne perdit pas totalement pied et intensifia leur baiser.

- Eh bah, fit Kenseï, si on m'avait dit que ça finirait comme ça…

- Oh c'est tellement mignon fit Kizuke, je crois que je vais pleurer ! Mais ce dernier fut arreter par un poing soigneusement envoyé par Renji.

Rukia emmena Ichigo dans son palais, tout en promettant aux bucherons de venir les voir souvent, le présenta à son frère, qui après reflexion rapide, l'accepta au sein de la famille royale, et se marièrent peut de temps après. Ils vécurent très heureux (malgré leurs disputes récurrentes), et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

FIN

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Ca vous a plu ?

Une petite review est la bienvenue, merci à ceux qui ont suivit cette fiction,

Votre dévoué Bal0o0


End file.
